dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Eryczek123/Kto jest mocniejszy , Gogeta czy Vegetto ?
Wstęp Chciałem napisać że w tym blogu będę wykorzystywał również informacje z gier DB xenoverse 1 , 2 ,DLC . Raging Blast 2 . Tylko te 3 gry bo nielicząc supersonic warrior to tylko w tyle gier grałem z universum DB . Nielicze tutaj Legacy of Goku. Gogeta Gogeta pierwszy raz pojawił się w piekle kiedy to Goku i Veget dokonali fuzji aby pokonać Janembę , drugi raz Gogeta został pokazany podczas walki z Omega Senronem . Gogeta jest potężnym wojownikiem jednak kiedy widzi że ma nad przeciwnikiem znaczą przewagę zaczyna go lekceważyć co podczasz walki z Omega Shenronem źle się dla niego skończyło . Gogeta jest wynikiem tańca fuzyjnego . Techniki Gogeta Super Saiyanin - 30 minut *technika lewitacji *Kikoha *Super Kikoha - Gogeta potrafi naładować swoją kikohę i stworzuć wielką Kikohę . *Punisher Drive -, wykonując ten atak Gogeta znika i jedyną widoczną rzeczą są przecinające powietrze ataki Gogety , ataki Gogety wtedy mają tęczowy kolor i pokazują że Gogeta SSJ jest szybszy od Janemby . *Stardust Breaker - technika z filmu kinowego i z wielu gier w których pojawił się Gogeta , technika polega na stworzeniu tęczowej kuli którą następnie rozgniata się w jednej dłoni , proszek który się zrobił z tej kuli zostaje rzucony w przeciwnika . Po czym takim przeciwnik zostaje rozsadzony od środka . *Super Kamehame-Ha *Błyskawiczna transmisja *Super Mad Dance - technika w której Gogeta sprzedaje swojemu przeciwnikowi kopaniaka a następnie telportuje się za niego i znowu go kopie i tak robi 3 razy . Kopniaki Gogety również przecinając powietrze mają kolor tęczowy *Ki Blast Cannon - stojąc blisko przeciwnika Gogeta wyciąga do niego rękę a niewidzialna fala Ki odpycha przecinika na spory dystans . *Maximum Charge - jedna z najlepszych technik ładujących Ki *Explosive Wave - technika która pozwala odepchnąć wszystkich przeciwników od niego za pomocą wytworzenia czerwonego pola siłowego . *Styl walki - Gogeta w formie SSJ głównie walczy za pomocą nóg , jednak zdarza mu się czasami zadać pare błyskawicznei szybkich ciosów rękami . *Blok - Gogeta przyjmuję pozycję obroną i trzymając Gardę blokuje ciosy przeciwnikia . *Błyskawiczny unik - Gogeta jest w stanie zrobić tak szybki unik że przeciwnik go nie zauważy. Potrafi równierz przemiszczać się z taką prędkością że przecinik go nie widzi *Szybka technika lewitacji - Gogeta potrafi wokół siebie zrobić aurę ki i kiedy się porusza to przemiszcza się z zawrotną prędkością *Final Flash *Super Explosive Wave - Gogeta napełnia się energią ki a nastepnie uwalnią ją wokół siebie tworząc eksplozję . Gogeta SSJ4 - 10 minut *Meteor Crash - podczas tej techniki Gogeta praktycznie bez przerwy zadaje przeciwnikowi błyskawicznie szybkie ciosy , długoś tego ataku zależy od Gogety . *Big Ban Kamehame-Ha - Gogeta robiąc tę technikę wyciąga przed siebie dwie ręce i formuje w nich wielką kulę z której następnie zostaje wystrzelony promień na niewielki dystans przypominający stożek . *Bluff Kamehame-ha - Gogeta staje w pozycji do wykonania kemehy jednak podkonie wystrzeliwuje z rąk konfetti . *Aftermirage Strike - technika podobna do błyskawicznej transfmisji , jednak tutaj Gogeta używa jej tak szybko że w oczach przeciwnika zmienia miejsce położenia w mniej niż w sekundę i to kilka razy pod rząd . *Super Kamehame-Ha *100x Big Bang Kamehame-Ha - 100x mocniejsza wersja Big-Ban Kamehame-Ha *Styl walki - Gogeta w porównaniu do SSJ nie atakuje już tylko nogami , co prawda ataki nogami nadal są ważną częścią jego stylu walki jednak znalazło się tuaj też sporo miejsca na walkę rękami . *Blok - Gogeta jest tak potężny że nie musi przyjmować pozycji obronnej , wystarczy że stoi , a energia ki która go otacza broni go przed atakami przeciwnika. *Multi-from - Gogeta jest wstanie podzielić się na 4 osobne postacie . Vegetto Vegetto pojawił się pierwszy raz podczas walki Super Bu , i drugi raz podczas walki ze Scalonym Zamasu . Vegetto w porównaniu do Gogety nie jest typem śmieszka , jest on zuchwały i pewny siebie jednak nie opuszcza gardy nawet jeśli przeciwnik jest od niego słabszy . Vegetto jest wynikiem fuzji przez kolczyki Potara . Techniki Vegetto - 60 minut Vegetto SSJ - 60 minut ( prawdopodobnie ) *Technika lewitacji *Szybka technika lewitacji *Szybki unik *Kikoha *Super Kikoha *Big Ban Atack *Spread Finger Beam - Vegetto strzela z pięciu palców kule Ki *Explosive Wave - Vegetto kumuluje w sobie energię ki która następnie wokół siebie uwalnia w postaci wybuchu *Complete Shot - technika podczas której Vegetto sprzedaje cios przeciwnikowi w brzuch , upercuta w podbródek , cios w twarz i kopniak w twarz . *Super Kamehame-ha *Spirit Sword - Vegetto przebija wielkim energetycznym mieczem przeciwnika a następnie bardzo szybko się z nim obraca co sprawia że miecz przecina przeciwnika w pół *Perfect Game - technika polega na zablokowaniu ciosu przeciwnika i skontrowaniu go *Force Shield - tworzy wokół Vegetto pole siłowe *Aftermirage Strike *Full Power Charge - technika ładująca Ki *Final Kamehame-ha *Styl walki - Vegetto atakuje praktycznie nogami *Blok - pozycja obronna Vegeto jest bardzo lekceważąca w stosunku do jego przeciwnika ponieważ do blokowania Vegetto używa tylko jednej nogi . *w formie Super Saiyanina Vegetto może się poruszać tak szybko że będzie co jakiś czas znikał z jednego miejsca i pojawiał się w drugim *Super Dragon Fist - podczas tej techniki pięść Vegetto zostaje otoczone czerwoną Ki a Vegetto wykonuje w tedy 3 precyzyjne ciosy . Jeden cios w twarz , następnie kopniak , atak z góry za pomocą pięści . *Kamehame-ha *Vegetto SSJ kiedy w pełni naładuję Kamehame-ha teleportuje się z nią do przeciwnika . *Spirit Explosion - Vegetto odpycha wszystkich przeciwników od siebie za pomocą niebieskiego pola siłowego . *Błyskawiczna transmija *Sledgehammer - Veggeto zamahuje się dwoma rękami i atakując nimi przeciwnika w głowę posyła go w dół *Finish Breaker - to technika która polega na wystrzeleniu z obu dłoni jak największej liczby kikoh *Explosive Wave *Final Flash Vegetto SSJB - 5 minut ( najprawdopobniej ) *Savage Strike - wykonując ten atak z dalek od przeciwnika Vegetto ma pięść naładowaną niebieską Ki i następnei szarżuję z nią w stronę przeciwnika , kiedy znajduję się obok przeciwnika to teleportuję się nad niego i wbija mu pięść naładowaną ki w głowę . *Maximum Charge *Meteor Crash *Spirit Stab - technika przypiminająca Spirit Sword jednak powstały miecz jest bardzo cienki , to jest ta technika którą w anime Vegetto przebił Zamasu . *Styl walki - Vegetto atakuje bardzo szybkimi i mocnymi ciosami z pięści jednak następnie pomaga sobie bardzo szybkimi ciosami nogami . *Blok - Vegetto przyjmuje jakąś normalną pozycję obronną . *Big Bang Flash Taniec Fuzyjny *Wymaga odpowiedniego zachowania symetrii podczas wykonywania tańca *Poziom użytkoników musi być wyrównany *w razie zepsucia tańca może powstać słabszy wojownik który nie jest zdolny do walki *Wygląd ubrań różni się kolorem ale zawsze użytkoni ma na sobie te same ubrania *Nie tylko dodają się poziomy mocy użytkowników ale są one też wzmacniane *Fuzja trwa 30 minut *Powstała istota ma swój własny charakter i zestaw ciosów które są połączeniem ataków obu użytkowników *Różne wspomagacze jak formy SSJ zmniejszają czas trawania fuzji Kolczyki Potara *Nie jest wymagane zachowanie równego poziomu mocy *Ubrania są mieszanką ubiorów użytkowników zanim użyli fuzji *Nie tylko dodają się poziomy mocy użytkowników ale są one też wzmacniane *Fuzja trwa 60 minut *Powstała istota ma swój własny charakter i zestaw ciosów które są połączenim ataków obu użytkoników *Rożne wspomagacze jak formy SSJ zmniejszają czas trwania fuzji *Fuzja za pomocą potar u bogów jest wieczna . Kto jest mocniejszy ? Gogeta SSJ - 30 minut *Siła - w porównaniu do Vegetto jego ataki są słabsze , jednak Gogeta posiada takie asy w rękawie jak Stardust Breaker , Final Flash i Super Kamehame-ha . Jednak w większości jego ataki to zwykłe kombinacje pomniejszych ciosów *Szybkość - jest największym atatem Gogety , jest tak szybki że potrafi wykonywać tak szybko ataki że przeciwnik nie jest w stanie go dostrzec , w dodatku jego ruchy są bardzo precyzyjne i ostrożne dla tego ciężko go również trafić . *Obrona - polega na utrzymaniu Gardy , jednak Gogeta jest w stanie używać swojej Ki jako tarczy , jest w stanie za jej pomocą odpychać wrogów na dalekie odległości *Charakter - walka Gogety w tej formie jest zbyt wyrównana aby ten lekceważył przeciwnika Vegetto - 60 minut *Siła - u Vegetto jeśli chodzi o liczbę Combosów to jest ona dosyć spora , prym wiodą tu techniki ostateczne takie jak spirit sworm , Final Kamehameha itp . Co więcej zwykłe ciosy takie jak Big Bang attack lub spread finger beam są równie potężne . Jeśli chodzi o sposób walki i techniki to Vegetto jest o wiele razy mocniejszy. *Szybkość - szybkością Vegetto nie jest w stanie dorównać Gogecie , pomimo tego że nie jest jakoś super wolny. *Obrona - pomimo tego że obrona Gogety jest bardzo dobra to obrona Vegetto jest jeszcze lepsza , niedość że umie on tak jak Gogeta odpychać przeciników , to jest on w stanie bez problemu kontrować ich ciosy i stwarzać wokół siebie tarczę którą bardzo ciężko przebić , jeśli chodzi o obronę to Vegetto jest lepszy .Pomimo tego że Vegetto jest lepszy to Gogeta raczej bardzo by od niego nie odstawał . To co mogło by spowodować przegraną to prędzej czas niż porażka spowodowana talentem Vegetto . *Charakter - Obrona Vegetto jest rewelacyjna do tego stopnia że lekceważy on swojego przeciwnika blokując jego ataki jedną nogą . Jednak jego charakter zbytnio mu nie zaszkodzi bo on doskonale wie kiedy może się popisać i broń ciosy jedną nogą a kiedy wziąść walkę na poważnie . Vegetto SSJ - 60 minut ( prawdopodobnie ) *Siła - Forma Super Saiyanina zwiększa moc Vegetto , teraz ma on mocniejszy cios oraz atak Ki , jednak nie oznacza to porażki dla Gogety . *Szybkość - tutaj poprawiona zostaje największa wada Vegetto czyli szybkość , teraz jest w stanie bez problem dorównać szybkoscią Gogecie *Obrona - wygląda tak samo jak w zwykłej formie *Charakter - wygląda tak samo jak w zwykłej formie . Gogeta SSJ4 - 10 minut *Siła - tutaj naprawiona zostaje wada Gogety , czyli niezbyt mocne ciosy , teraz Gogeta jest przepotężną istotą jako że jest gdzieś o 10 lat starszy od Vegetto to przewyższa go również doświadczeniem jak i umiejętnościami *Szybkość - Gogeta staje się szybszy niż był wcześniej jednak nie jakoś super *Obrona - Gogeta jest tak potężny że zwykłym mrugnięciem oka jest w stanie odrzucić przeciwnika , otaczająca go Ki sprawia że jest on praktycznie nietylkalny *Charakter - jest jego największą wadą , teraz Gogeta lekceważy po całości przeciwnika , w dodatku czas jego fuzji skrócony zostaje do 10 minut . A fuzja Vegetto trwa aż 60 minut . Vegett SSJB - 5 minut ( najprawdopodobniej ) *Siła - pożadnie wzrasta jednak na Gogecie SSJ4 nie robi wrażenia . *Szybkość - szybkość została pożadnie podrasowana , każdy cios Vegetto jest tak szybki że ledwo można go zobaczyć . Szybkością jest on na równi z Gogetą *Obrona - ona zbytnio się nie zmieniła *Charakter - widząc mocnego przeciwnika Vegetto przestaje go lekceważyc , ukazuję to chociażby zmianą sposobu blokowania , teraz nie blokuję jedną nogą , a faktycznie przyjmuję poważną pozycje ochronną . Jednak jego transformacja trwa teraz 5 minut , czyli o połowe mniej niż Gogety . Podsumowanie Według mnie Gogeta jest lepszy , po pierwsze w jego lini czasowej Goku i Vegeta wzmacniali się na większej liczbie potężnych przeciwników takich jak : Turles , Slug , Wheelo itd . W dodatku różni ich aż 10 lat , przez te 10 lat możę Goku i Vegeta nie staliby się tak mocni jak Goku i Vegeta z Super jednak nabraliby więcej doświadczenia . Poza tym atak , obrona i szybkość Gogety były praktycznie lepsze jedyną jego wadą było lekceważenie przeciwnika , jednak ktoś kto samym spojrzeniem jest w stanie blokować potężne ciosy ma powody aby kogoś lekceważyć . Vegetto również był bardzo mocny jego forma SSJ była o niebo lepsza niż ta Gogety jednak nawet SSJB nie jest w stanie równać się z SSJ4 Gogety . Tak wgl ciekawe czy jakby spotkałby się Gogeta z Vegetto i musieliby walczyć z jakimś koksem to by użyli fuzji , jeśli tak to powstąłby Gogetto ? Chyba tak fuzja pewnie by trawała 30 minut bo użyliby tańca , ponieważ chyba nie dałoby się zalożyć 2 potar na jedno ucho . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach